


chill chill lang tayo

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Maharot Kyungsoo, Malandi Kaisoo, Momol, Sorry I'm not good with tags hahahaha lol, smut??
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Jongin Kim : *sent a photo.*Kyungsoo Do: chill chill lang ako dito pero gusto na kitang laplapin.





	chill chill lang tayo

**Author's Note:**

> prompt base sa [tweet](https://twitter.com/missehunniverse/status/968723377576869888) na 'to. ;-) Salamat kay Cyndie sa pag-push sa akin dito hahaha labyu mami. <3
> 
> Warning: Mature content, sexual innuendos (?), maharot kaisoo
> 
> Sana ma-enjoy niyo kahit nawawalan na ako nang pandama sa pagsulat haha.

 

* * *

 

“Hoy bakla ka sabi ko i-chat mo si Jongin. Aba! Ilang araw nang absent ‘yang crush mo paano naman yung group work natin?! Ano, pabuhat na lang siya ganon?”

Labas-pasok lang ang litanya ni Baekhyun sa tainga ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig siya sa bagong picture na kaka-post lang ni Jongin sa facebook.

 

**Jongin Kim added a new picture.**

Post workout look. *sweat splashing emoji* *fire emoji*

 

“Baek, buntis na yata ako.” Pag-arte ni Kyungsoo habang titig na titig pa rin sa picture ni Jongin. _Ang laki-laki ng braso nito parang ang sarap magpayakap, magpasakal –_

Lahat ng pantasya ni Kyungsoo ay nawala dahil sa tindi ng pagbatok ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Aray ko naman!” Paghiyaw niya habang hinihimas ang batok. Wala siyang mahawing buhok dahil kalbo pa rin siya hanggang ngayon.

“Ilang buwan na anak niyo? Sino ang ama?”

“Ang gwapo niya Baek. Jongin anakan mo ako.”

“Baklang ‘to! Ang sabi ko i-chat mo hindi maglaway sa picture!”

 

Napaismid si Kyungsoo habang napako pa rin ang mata sa picture ni Jongin sa kanyang telepono.

 

“Alam mo bakla, puro ka kasi tingin. Bakit hindi mo na ipaubaya ‘to sa akin. Palalagpasin ko ‘yang kaharutan mo kung hahayaan mo akong tulungan ka.”

 

Hindi gusto ni Kyungsoo ang ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun pero pumayag na rin siya sa gagawin nito.

 

Iniabot ng kaibigan ang cellphone sa kanya at gusto na na lang niyang himatayin sa nakita.

_Kyungsoo Do: *mouth emoji* sweat splashing emoji* Wow  :--)_

**-**

Napilitan si Kyungsoo na hindi galawin ang telepono habang ginagawa ang kulang pa sa presentation nila. Sa kabutihang palad ay sinend na rin ni Jongin ang kailangan nila dito.

 

Panay na panay ang pagkulit ni Baekhyun sa kanya lalo na’t sinabi nitong nag-reply si Jongin sa comment niya sa post nito.

 

 

_Oo, alam naman ni Kyungsoo na maharot siya pero mukhang wala na siyang mukhang maihaharap pa kay Jongin._

-

 

Pagkauwi ni Kyungsoo sa bahay ay naglakas loob na siyang mag-online ulit. At tama nga siya, ni-like ni Jongin ang comment _niya_ sa post nito.

 

Aminado naman siyang crush na crush niya si Jongin pero alam din naman niya na malabo itong magkagusto sa kanya. Madalas lang silang naghaharutang dalawa pero walang attachment. Bawal ma-fall.

At kahit kinikilig talaga si Kyungsoo nang malala, hindi na niya ipipilit dahil ayaw niyang masaktan.

 

Nag-scroll na lang siya sa news feed at nag-like ng ilang post ng mga kaibigan niya at nakipag-usap na rin sa iba pa.

 

Aalis na sana si Kyungsoo nang biglang mag-pop ang messenger niya.

 

 

**Jongin Kim:**

**Hi Kyungsoo :)**

**Kumusta ka na? Sorry pala di ako nakapasok nitong nakaraan.**

**Nalaman ko rin na inayos mo ung ginawa ko. Sorry ha, babawi na lang ako. Anong gusto mo? :))**

 

 

At siyempre, hinding-hindi magpapatalo si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa ni Jongin.

 

**Kyungsoo Do:**

**Ikaw ;)**

**Jongin Kim:**

**Anong ako? Paanong ako? Nakabalot ba or hindi na? ;)**

Napalunok siya, hindi niya inaasahan ang ganitong pangyayari. Pinagpapawisan ng malagkit si Kyungsoo habang nag-iisip ng sasabihin sa lalaki.

**Kyungsoo Do:**

**Puwede bang wala nang balot? ;)**

**Jongin Kim:**

**Okay. :))**

**Sabi ko na nga ba type mo ako.**

**Nagustuhan mo ba yung picture ko kanina?**

**Alam ko miss mo na ako. Para sa’yo ‘yon :***

Gumulong-gulong siya sa kama, hindi alam ang dahilan kung bakit ngiting-ngiti siya sa sinasabi ni Jongin.

 

**Kyungsoo Do:**

**Oo naman. Pogi mo lalo ha. ;)**

**Post ka pa ng mga ganon para hindi na kita ma-miss.**

**Pasok ka na bukas ha?**

**Jongin Kim:**

**Papasok saan? Sa’yo ba? :-)**

Napairit si Kyungsoo at naramdaman niyang nag-iinit hindi lang ang pisngi niya pati na rin ang sulok-sulok ng kanyang katawan. Gusto niyang sakyan ang trip ng lalaki o puwede rin niyang sakyan si Jongin na lang mismo.

Napalabi si Kyungsoo, napakalakas ng kabog ng dibdib. Hindi siya easy-easy lang, kailangan din niyang magpakipot at magpasuyo minsan.

 

**Kyungsoo Do:**

**Ewan ko sa’yo, Jongin ha.**

**Matulog ka na. Goodnight! :)**

Agad na pinatay ni Kyungsoo ang wifi at kinipkip ang telepono sa dibdib.

 

Tagos na tagos lahat ng sinasabi ni Jongin sa kanya. Minsan gusto na lang niya itong sunggaban at halikan kaso bawal.

 

-

 

Kinabukasan ay napakatahimik ni Kyungsoo habang katabi niya si Jongin sa brainstorming nila para sa presentation sa isa nilang subject.

Kung anong iniharot niya nang nagdaang gabi, ‘yon naman ang pagdadalagang pilipina niya, nakatabi lang niya ang lalaking kanyang pinagpapantasyahan.

 

“Bakla ano may gusto ka pa bang idagdag?”

Napamaang na lang si Kyungsoo sa nakakalokong ngisi ni Baekhyun dahil natulala na naman siya kaiisip sa mga nangyari kagabai.

 

Nababaliw na yata talaga si Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Pagkatapos nilang gumawa sa library ay nagkayayaang kumain kaya lang ay hindi raw puwede si Baekhyun dahil kailangan nitong umuwi ng maaga.

 

Kaya ngayon ay naiwan si Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila ni Jongin palabas ng campus.

 

“Anong gusto mong kainin?” Wala sa sariling tanongni Kyungsoo sa lalaki.

“Ikaw.”

Agad na namang nag-init ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

“Relax ka lang, Soo. Masiyado ka namang tensiyonado eh. Sabi ko, ikaw anong gusto mo kainin.” Suwabeng-suwabe ang boses ni Jongin at alam ni Kyungsoo na sinasadya nitong pagdikitin ang balat nilang dalawa.

 

-

 

Nauwi sila sa kalapit na Jollibee ng university at pinagpapawisan na naman si Kyungsoo habang panay na panay ang paglalabas ni Jongin ng dila habang kumakain sila.

Mataman din ang titig nito kaya naman parang hindi na siya makahinga sa presensya ng lalaki.

 

 

Pagkatapos ng insidenteng iyon ay hindi na tinantanan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Tila gustong-gusto nitong nakikitang nahihirapan siya. Sa bawat pagbulong nito, sa bawat maliliit na haplos ay gusto na talaga niyang sunggaban ang lalaki.

 

O di kaya ay halikan na rin at suntukin ito.

 

Dahil gulong-gulo na si Kyungsoo.

 

Gustong-gusto niya na si Jongin.

 

-

 

**Jongin Kim:**

**Labas lang kami ng tropa ko.**

**Huwag ka na magpuyat.**

**Tulog na baby.**

****babye. ;)**

Napasimangot si Kyungsoo sa screen ng cellphone, inis na inis na naman siya kay Jongin. Bakit kailangan nitong landi-landiin siya.

 

**Kyungsoo Do:**

**Tigilan mo ako. Umalis ka na.**

**Jongin Kim:**

**Ayaw mo ba akong makita ngayon? :))**

Malapit na siyang bumigay. At kailangan na niyang pahintuin ang lalaking ito dahil baka may masabi si Kyungsoo na maaari niyang pagsisihan.

**Kyungsoo Do:**

**Isa, Jongin.**

**Tigilan mo na ‘yang ginagawa mo. Umalis ka na.**

**Jongin Kim:**

***sent a photo***

**Goodnight, Soo. :***

At maling-mali na binuksan pa ni Kyungsoo ang pm ni Jongin. Dahil tuluyan nang napatid ang pasensya niya. Masiyado siyang hinaharot nito at marupok lang si Kyungsoo lalo na sa labi ni Jongin na gusto na niyang tikman.

 

**Kyungsoo:**

**chill chill lang ako dito pero gusto na kitang laplapin.**

 

At hindi na nag-isip pa si Kyungsoo. Sinend niya na iyon at napatakip sa mukha. Binato niya ang cellphone sa kama. Napayukyok na lang siya sa tuhod. Minsan talaga walang preno ang pag-iisip niya.

 

Pero totoo naman ‘yon matagal na niyang gustong tikman ang labi ni Jongin lalo na kapag palabas-labas ang dila nito na para bang inaasar siya na hindi pa niya nararamdaman ang halik nito.

 

Ngayon ay maghihintay na lang siya ng sagot galing dito.

 

 

-

 

Nakatulog si Kyungsoo at nagising dahil sa mga katok na naririnig niya. Pagbangon ay nakita niya ang oras. _2:29._

Sino naman kaya ang pupunta nang ganitong madaling-araw sa bahay niya?

 

Kinuha niya ang isang kahoy sa gilid ng pinto at dahan-dahang binuksan iyon. Halos mapugto ang hininga niya nang hawakan siya ng _tao_ at pumasok sa loob .

 

“J-Jongin?!” Gulat na gulat na sabi ni Kyungsoo. “A-Anong ginagawa mo rito?”

 

Lumapit ito sa kanya at siya namang pag-atras ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa magtagpo ang likod niya at ang pader.

 

“Nandito na ako.”

 

Napahinga si Kyungsoo, hindi pa rin sinasalubong ang mga mata ni Jongin. “H-Huwag mo naman akong biruin. Alam kong nabasa mo yung pm ko, alam kong seen lang din ‘yon – ”

 

Hindi na niya naituloy pa ang mga sasabihan nang lalong ilapit ni Jongin ang mukha sa kanya at gahibla na lang ang layo nila sa isa’t isa.

 

“Nabasa ko nga. Akala ko ba chill ka lang? Bakit nanginginig ka?” Paos na sabi ni Jongin habang nasa leeg ni Kyungsoo ang ilong nito at ikiniskis iyon dito.

Napakuyom ang mga daliri at nahigit ang kanyang hininga.

“Ang bango mo, Kyungsoo.”

 

Napadaing si Kyungsoo at napakapit sa laylayan ng polo ni Jongin.

“Akala ko ba chill chill lang tayo dito, Soo? Bakit di mo pa ako halikan? Akala ko ba gusto mo akong laplapin? Grabe, hindi ko alam na may tinatago kang ganito.” Patuloy si Jongin sa pagmapa ng basang halik sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

 

At doon na siya nag-angat ng tingin.

 

Nagbabaga ang mga mata ni Jongin, mabigat na rin ang kanilang paghinga. Amoy na amoy niya ang bango ni Jongin at tumatama sa labi ni Kyungsoo ang paghinga nito.

 

“Ano na, Kyungsoo? Iniwan ko mga kaibigan ko kasi akala ko gagawin mo talaga – “

 

Pinutol nang pagdampi ng labi ni Kyungsoo ang anumang sinasabi ni Jongin. Saglit lang ‘yon at parang nakalutang na siya sa alapaap.

 

Iminulat niya ang mata at nakatuon ang titig ni Jongin sa kanya. “’Yon na ‘yon, Kyungsoo? Ano, nanghina ka na ba? Hanggang  chat ka lang ba, ha? Ayaw mo bang halikan pa ako lalo.”

 

Kumapit siya sa batok ni Jongin, nagluluha ang mga mata dahil sa sinasadya nitong manudyo sa mga maliliit na halik nito sa mukha niya na para bang inuuhaw pa siya lalo.

 

“J-Jongin.” Daing muli ni Kyungsoo nang halik-halikan ng lalaki ang gilid ng kanyang labi habang malikot ang kamay nito sa loob ng t-shirt niya.

 

“Sabihin mo sa akin ang gusto mo.”

 

Idinikit ni Jongin ang sarili sa kanya at lunod na lunod na si Kyungsoo sa ibinibigay nito.

 

“H-Halik.”

 

“Hmm? Ano ‘yon?” Gusto na niyang hatakin ito, kaunting-kaunti na lang ay sasayad na sa labi niya ang labi ni Jongin ngunit ayaw nitong ibigay iyon sa kanya.

 

Tukso si Jongin at alipin niya si Kyungsoo.

 

“H-Halikan mo ako. Please, Jongin.”

 

At hindi na siya pinaghintay pa ni Jongin agad nitong pinaglapat ang labi at halos mapahikbi si Kyungsoo sa nararamdaman.

 

Sa init ng labi ni Jongin at maging pati sa init na rin ng kanilang katawan, At sa intensidad ng paghalik nito sa kanya.

 

Dahan-dahan pa noong una subalit nang matututunan na ni Kyungsoo na tumugon ay idiniin lalo ni Jongin ang mga labi nito sa kanya.

 

Nilamon nito ang mga ingit at pag-ungol ni Kyungsoo. Sumipsip si Jongin, gumalugad sa bibig ni Kyungsoo at halos manlambot ang mga tuhod niya nang pagtamain nito ang kanilang dila.

 

Humigop si Jongin at nagbabaga na si Kyungsoo. Naghiwalay sila para sumagap ng hangin at muling nagbalik sa labi ng isa’t isa. Nanunukso ang dila ng lalaki at halos higupin na nito ang kay Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya makaungol pa dahil lahat iyon ay napunta na sa labi ni Jongin.

 

Iginiya niya ito sa sofa at pakandong na napaupo si Kyungsoo sa mga hita ni Jongin.

 

Bibilis, babagal; ganoon ang takbo ng mga halik nila habang kuntento siyang nakakapit sa lalaki.

 

Humalik-halik si Jongin sa mukha ni Kyungsoo, pababa sa leeg at pabalik sa labi. Hindi siya umalma dahil matagal na rin niyang gustong gawin ito.

 

Matamis ang labi ni Jongin, mainit at langong-lango si Kyungsoo. Iniangat pa niya ang leeg upang ialay pa iyon sa lalaki.

 

Nang tuluyan silang maghiwalay ay yumakap lang siya rito. Tahimik lang silang dalawa. Dama ni Kyungsoo ang pamamaga ng labi sa tindi ng kanilang halikan.

 

“Matagal ko nang gustong gawin ‘to.” Bulong ni Jongin sa kanya. Nag-akyat baba ang mga kamay nito sa kanyang likuran at tila hinehele lang si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa nito sa kanya.

 

“Ako man.” Nahihiyang pag-amin niya rito.

 

Humalik muli si Jongin nang magaan sa labi ni Kyungsoo. “Inaasar kita palagi kasi gusto kita, Soo. Hinihintay ko lang na umamin ka na lang din kaso pakipot ka talaga. Buti na lang nag-send ka ng ganong message sa akin.”

 

Ngumuso siya nang ngumisi ang lalaki sa kanya. “Ikaw, kaya! Malay ko bang gusto mo ako e palaging mga bastos chat mo sa akin.”

 

Kinagat nito ang tainga niya at napaliyad si Kyungsoo, nabubuhay na muli ang apoy sa pagitan nila. “Gusto mo rin naman. Gusto mo ring binabastos kita, ‘di ba?”

 

Umingit lang si Kyungsoo at sumabunot sa buhok ni Jongin. Gumalaw ang balakang nito dahilan upang maibsan ang uhaw na nararamdaman ni niya.

 

Matigas si Jongin sa may puson ni Kyungsoo at panay lang ang haplos nito sa mapuputi niyang hita.

“J-Jongin! A-Ano ‘to? Momol na agad? _Ah! –_ ” Wala sa sariling napadaing muli si Kyungsoo lalo na nang pintahan ni Jongin ang leeg niya ng mga marka nito.

 

“Jongin! _Hnn._ Ligawan mo muna ako.” Hindi na maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi nang lalong bumili ang paggalaw ng balakang nilang dalawa.

“ _Shit! Ah!_ P-Pagkatapos nito, S-Soo.”

 

 

Hindi na natigil ang mga halik.

 

_Isa._

 

_Dalawa._

 

 

_At isa pang pag-indayog ay nawala na lahat ng huwisyo sa isip nila._

 

-

 

Binuhat siya ni Jongin papunta sa kama. Ibang klase rin talaga silang dalawa. Nakapag-momol na habang hindi pa rin alam ang estado nila.

Nakaulo siya sa dibdib ni Jongin habang patuloy ang maliliit na halik nila sa isa’t isa.

 

“Ano na tayo ngayon, Jongin? Boyfriend na ba kita?” Mahinang tanong niya rito.

 

Sumiksik ang lalaki sa kanyang tabi at yumakap lalo. “Kung gusto mo, Kyungsoo.”

 

Tumango lang siya rito at nakita niya ang pagkalaki-laking ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya. “Oo naman, Soo. Boyfriend na kita, boyfriend mo na ako. Matagal na kitang gusto”

 

Napabungisngis si Kyungsoo at ganoon pala kasarap matulog na katabi mo ‘yong taong nilalaman ng puso mo. Agad siyang inihele ng mainit na katawan ni Jongin at napuno ng kapanatagan ang puso.

 

-

 

“Jongin, dito na lang ako. Baka kasi kantiyawan ka pa ng iba.” Napakagat-labi si Kyungsoo nang lalo lang humigpit ang hawak ni Jongin sa kamay niya.

 

“Hayaan mo na sila. Alam naman yata ng buong school na gusto kita. Mainggit sila kung gusto nila.”

 

Nahihiya na naman si Kyungsoo dahil napakatindi ng epekto ni Jongin sa kanya. Napaka-sweet at lambing nito, minsan ay wala na siyang masabi.

 

“Sabay tayo kain ng lunch mamaya?” Tanong ng kasintahan sa kanya at lumukso-lukso na naman ang puso niya.

“Oo.”

Tatalikod na sana si Kyungsoo nang pigilan siya ni Jongin. “Kiss ko, Soo? Nakalimutan mo yata.”

Marami-rami na ang nakatingin sa kanila at nanaig sa kanya na malaman ng mga tao na kanya lang itong pinakagawapo at pantasya ng lahat sa unibersidad.

 

Tumingkayad si Kyungsoo at pinaglapat ang labi nila. Ilang saglit pa silang naglambingan bago siya tuluyang pakawalan ni Jongin.

“Love you.” Bulong nito at ganoon din ang tugon ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki.

 

Nakayuko siyang pumasok sa room at panay ang mga bulungan.

 

“Wow, nag-weekend lang bigla ka nang may syota. Iba ka rin, beks!”

Ngiting-ngiti lang siya kay Baekhyun at nagkuwento rito sa mga nangyari sa kanila. (syempre, hindi na kasama yung momol doon.)

 

Tinukso pa siya ng mga kaklase at yumukyok na lang siya sa desk para iwasan ang mga pang-uusiyoso sa kanya.

 

 

 

“Wala e. Ganito talaga kapag maganda.” Binuntutan iyon ni Kyungsoo ng isang maharot na tawa.

 

Buti na lang talaga at nanaig ang pagiging maharot niya nang gabing iyon. Napasakanya na talaga ang matagal na niyang gusto.

 

 

Sa kasagsagan ng pananahimik ni Kyungsoo ay nag-vibrate ang cellphone niya. Nakatanggap na naman siya ng mensahe kay Jongin na nagsasabing miss na raw siya nito.

 

 

Wala nang makakapantay pa sa sayang nararamdaman niya ngayon.

 

 

Ang swerte talaga nila sa isa’t isa.

 

 

-

 

 

– wakas .


End file.
